The present invention is directed toward sales over computer networks, and particularly toward the sale of purchaser designed caps over the Internet.
With many manufactured items, particularly clothing items such as caps, the manufacturers are required to manufacture a large number of different styles in the hope of attracting the widely varying tastes of their potential customers. Such practices can result in large costly inventories, necessitating higher prices to account for the carrying of such inventory and thereby also potentially curbing the sale of the products because of the higher prices. Further, no matter how many different styles a manufacturer may make available, it is impossible to anticipate every style which each customer may want, or to anticipate which styles may intrigue the many different customers sufficiently to induce them to purchase the product when they had not been expecting to purchase a product in the market at the time.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.